


All of my goodness is goin' with you now

by fiction_before_reality



Series: All AoS, All the Time [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Im warning you, no happy ending, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality
Summary: Daisy dies. May reacts. It's sad.(title from Shrike by Hozier)
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: All AoS, All the Time [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127987
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	All of my goodness is goin' with you now

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says on the tin. Sorry I'm trash at describing this, but it's midnight and I just wrote this in one sitting.

Sometimes, you just don’t get there in time. The bullet leaves the barrel in the blink of an eye, and they’re dead before you know that there was a shot.

At the time, May doesn’t see the glint of the sniper rifle on the roof across the street. She’ll see it later when she’s going through the footage frame-by-frame. But right now, she’s shocked by the hot spray of blood on her exposed hand. Daisy drops like a sack of rocks, and May is there, begging her to stay. Her eyes are open but dull, and there’s too much blood.

Dead before she hit the ground, and May feels like she’s dead with her.

The mission is complete. May should feel more about that. Anger. Sadness. Happiness? Anything. But she doesn’t.

For the first time in years, salty tears make their way down May’s face in front of other people. She doesn’t know what people are there anymore. Mack was there at one point, Yo-Yo too. But over the pounding of blood in her head, she can tell that the room is finally empty.

A few deep breaths and she’s centered again. Not centered. Her center is gone. But this is the best she can be.

May walks like she always has. Her head is held high. Shoulders back. But she knows that her eyes betray her. The light is gone from them. She won’t get it back this time.

It took years of sitting in Admin after Bahrain before Coulson pulled her back into the fold, before Daisy made her way past her meticulously crafted walls.

Melinda had gotten the daughter she always wanted.

Too bad it didn’t last.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr ([@fictional-before-real](http://fictional-before-real.tumblr.com/) ).  
> Or leave a comment below!!


End file.
